1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supply connector, more particularly to a power supply connector having a prong unit that can be varied in position relative to a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical appliances and tools are provided with a power supply connector for connection to a power source. Conventional power supply connectors include conductive prongs that project out of a connector housing for plugging into corresponding holes in a power socket. While power supply connectors, which have a prong unit that is pivotable relative to a connector housing so that the projecting direction of the prong unit relative to the connector housing can be altered, are known in the art, the prong unit is fixed in position at an edge of the connector housing such that connection stability cannot be ensured, especially in applications where the power supply connector is relatively heavy due to the presence of voltage conversion components therein.